Te amo
by zavarce75
Summary: -Hace 4 años me case con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, era joven e inocente, hace 5 meses la perdí, hace 3 me separé sin siquiera luchar por ella, y hace años que la amo con todo mi corazón. Tal vez sea muy tarde para pedir perdón, y aun más tarde para pedir una segunda oportunidad pero pero prefiero decir que lo intente y fui rechazado a decir que me rendí sin luchar por ti


Al final estaremos juntos.

Edward Pov

Tanya, mi bella pesadilla en vida, es sexy, es una dama en la mesa y una zorra en la cama, tiene la perfección que cualquier mujer envidia y el cuerpo que cualquier hombre quiere bajo el suyo, mataría por presentarla frente a todos los grandes socios de la empresa como mi mujer, presumirles a esa encantadora dama, pero por desgracia ella solo es mi amante, pienso que si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo en mi juventud, ahora bien podría pedirle a Tanya que se casara conmigo, pero para desgracia estoy unido por un papel firmado a Isabella Swan o bueno Isabella Cullen, ella es la más joven que yo, por varios años, su padre, era el socio mayoritario del mío, y ellos al entrar a una edad mayor en la que querían aprovechar de la vida al lado de sus esposas decidieron que la empresa debía quedar en manos de sus hijos, para la desdicha de Charlie Swan, su hija al ser mujer no podía ser nombrada como dueña de la empresa, era una regla absurda para mí, pero eran reglas viejas que habían acatado desde nuestros abuelos, así que Carlisle, mi padre, propuso la gran idea de casarnos, así aunque ella no tuviera el podre de la empresa, era mi esposa por lo cual en parte el lugar era suyo, en ese tiempo yo tenía 26 años y disfrutaba de tirarme a cualquier mujer que me topara en una cantina, ella en cambio era una joven de 16 años, apenas si conocía de la vida, yo la conocía porque asistía a las fiestas organizadas por nuestros padres, en esos lugares Charlie la lucia con orgullo, pues todos sus socios tenían hijos varones, era como una doncella entre un mar de hombre, así que a mucho de ellos llego a gustarles la guapa y joven Isabella, pero ella bueno, no era mi tipo, jamás tuve el interés de acercarme a una chiquilla 10 años menor que yo, lo mío eran las rubias maduras y bien formadas, no las morenas jóvenes e inexpertas, nunca pude ver lo que esos jóvenes veían en ella, nuestras madres al enterarse del compromiso, estallaron en alegría, Esme y René eran grandes amigas desde la secundaría, siempre soñaron con que sus hijos se casaran, pero cuando Esme me tuvo a mí y René no pudo embarazarse hasta 10 años después perdieron las esperanzas basadas en la diferencia de edades, pero para nuestros padres eso no tenía ningún obstáculo, en menos de una semana el compromiso estaba en todas las noticias, en cada periódico impreso y todos los grandes empresarios de Los Angeles, tenían la invitación a la boda, las cosas se dieron muy rápido, de hecho yo no conocí a "mi mujer" hasta días antes de la boda, cuando nos hicieron firmar un en caso de divorcio, en el que se dictaba que si alguno de los involucrados pedía la anulación del matrimonio, la parte que lo pide, pierde todo, así que por eso estoy amarrado a Isabella, no podía pedirle el divorcio, porque perdería todo aquello en lo que eh trabajado, yo levante esa empresa en estos 3 años, no podía permitir que esa joven se quedara con todo, me di a la tarea de hacerla perder la paciencia conmigo, al grado de que me odie tanto como para pedir el divorcio, así ella pierde todo, y yo me quedo con la empresa, y puedo desposar a la sexy Tanya Denali. Para mi sorpresa, ella no se daba por vencida, hacía más de un año que puse el plan en marcha y ella sigue aquí en la casa, soy un perfecto idiota con ella, me comporto como un patán, suelo tomar turnos largos en la oficina, cada noche antes de ir a nuestro "amado" hogar, paso a darle las buenas noches a Tanya y muchas veces llego con chupetones a la casa, marcas de que pase la noche con la mujer de mi vida, mientras ella me esperaba dormida en su habitación, pero no se iba, no pedía el divorcio, ni mucho menos. Es que no ve, que estar con ella, es el peor castigo que me pudieron haber hecho pagar, odiaba cada segundo que pasaba con ella, odio que todo el tiempo tenga preguntas completamente estúpidas sobre la empresa, o mis asuntos, eso a ella no debería importarle, odio que siempre tenga una sonrisa ante mí, aunque me comporte como un maldito, pero ella no lo ve. Esa noche tome más de la cuenta, salí de la oficina un poco mareado, lo bueno es que tenía chofer, si no, seguro que ocasionaba un terrible accidente, al llegar a la casa, subí las escaleras y por impulso entre a la habitación de Isabella, ella dormía dulcemente en su lecho, como una princesa esperando por su príncipe azul para despertar, la mire por tal vez una hora, me senté a su lado y poco a poco termine recostado a su lado, ella para mí sorpresa, se giro y quedamos frente a frente, la observe, por primera vez, la vi, era hermosa, sus mechones color castaño que caían a lo largo de la almohada y sobre su rostro se veían adorables, así relajada y tranquila, sin pensarlo roce su mejilla con mi mano, era suave, ella sintió mi toque, pues enseguida abrió los ojos parpadeando, me miro, con esa bella inocencia característica de ella, y no dijo nada, me dejo tocarla como nunca lo hacía, recorrí su brazo descubierto, pues su pijama era un simple short y una camiseta sin mangas, la mire a los ojos, durante todo mi recorrido, acaricie sus piernas, y ella se tenso bajo mi tacto, no supe si era miedo a lo desconocido o simplemente miedo a mí. Pero no me importo seguí hasta que solo acariciarla se me volvió aburrido, me acerque a ella y la bese, por primera vez, no fue un beso actuado y no fue porque miles de personas nos estuvieran viendo, simplemente quería besarla, ella me devolvió el beso con fervor, y yo me metí bajo las cobijas, la abrace por la cintura y la atraje hacía mí, ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, y se dejo guiar como la inexperta que era en esto, yo y ella jamás terminamos de sellar nuestro matrimonio, el deseo por ella nunca había estado en mí, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, justo ahora deseaba más que nada, hacerla mía, nombrarme el primer hombre en su vida y el único, seguimos besándonos por largo rato, y poco a poco me deslice sobre ella, todo el tiempo esperando ser rechazado, pero jamás me alejo, ella quería esto tanto o más que yo, saboreé cada centímetro de su boca, era adictiva, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, eran suaves y carnosos, me loco, baje mis manos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar la dobladillo de su camiseta, la empuje hacia afuera y la saque, enseguida, el short la acompaño en algún lugar de la habitación, y en mi desesperación arranque sus bragas, las rompí, y solo pude sonreír ante ello, por fin la tuve desnuda ante mí, lentamente comencé a besar su cuello, con mordidas simuladas, ella gimió para mí, solo para mí, deje un gran chupetón en ese lugar, la marque para que todo aquel que la viera supiera que era mía, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, sus pechos encajaban perfectamente en mis manos, no eran grandes pero tampoco pequeños, sencillamente perfectos para mí, lamí uno mientras sobaba el otro con mi mano hasta que lo deje completamente rosado, entonces pase al otro, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, con un recorrido de besos, llegue hasta su entrepierna, quería besarla justo ahí, ser el primero en probarla y hacerla perder el juicio para que nunca pudiera olvidarme, que el día que me pidiera el divorcio, se fuera pensando en esta noche, entonces en ese momento en que pensé en que ella me pidiera dejarla, el corazón se me encogió, no la quería fuera de mi vida, tal vez fuera el alcohol que me hacía despertar mis sentimientos más ocultos o el hecho de pensar que ahora justo ahora, ella se entregaba a mí, me daba algo que nadie más podría tener nunca, y eso me movía todo, pero el miedo a perderla se poso en mi corazón, separe sus piernas y pase un dedo por todo el largo de su ya húmedo coño, y lo metí en mi boca, ella me miraba con curiosidad y toda sonrojada, eso me puso como nunca, estaba completamente duro, nunca, ni siquiera Tanya me había puesto así, quería hundirme en ella, pero sabía que si no la preparaba sería demasiado doloroso para ambos, así que quise ir lento, me saque el resto de la ropa y me posicione entre sus piernas de nuevo, me hundí en sus intimidad y lamí, succione y chupe hasta que la hice derramarse en mi boca, gritando mi nombre, oír mi nombre en sus labios llegando al clímax, fue la cosa más sexy que haya visto, ahora que ella estaba completamente preparada para recibirme, me deslice sobre sus cuerpo, besando todo a mi paso, llegue a sus labios de nuevo y tome mi miembro con la mano, ella se tensiono en cuanto sintió la punta en su entrada, la bese para distraerla, llamar su atención para que perdiera el miedo, y poco a poco me introduje en ella, al romper su virginidad, ella soltó unas lagrimas que borre con mis labios, la deje adaptarse, y luego de un rato, me di cuenta que estaba lista para seguir pues busco fricción, nuestros cuerpos, se movían en sincronía perfecta, sus dulces gemidos, y mi nombre en sus labios me volvían loco. Después de un par de embestidas más ambos llegamos al orgasmo, me derrame en ella, sintiendo como sus paredes me succionaban por su orgasmo, alcance sus labios y la bese con delicadeza para pronunciar las palabras que nunca creí decirle.

-Nunca me dejes-le pedí con un nudo en la garganta, simplemente no quería que ella se fuera, que me dejara solo, como todos hacían, ella era la única que siempre estaba aquí, esperándome con una enorme sonrisa que no merecía, siempre se preocupaba por tener todo listo para la cena, era la mejor cocinera que hubiera conocido, su comida era mi adicción y ahora también sus labios, ella me miro con dulzura y me tomo el rostro entre sus manos, me miro directamente a los ojos, yo la miraba con el miedo plasmado en mi rostro, me dio un beso en los labios y lo sello con las palabras más dulces que jamás me habían sido dedicadas.

-Te amo Edward, jamás te dejaría-eso le dio vida propia a mi boca y la bese para darle a entender que me hacía el hombre más feliz en la tierra al quedarse a mi lado.

-Te amo Bella-le dije con determinación, pero entonces los recuerdos de todo lo malo que había sido con ella llegaron a mi mente, una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla-Perdóname.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo…-pero no podía, no podía decirle que desde hacía ya 3 mese le estaba siendo infiel, no quería perderla, pero tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, no quería que ella me odiara, pero tampoco quería mentirle-Yo te fui infiel Isabella.

-¿Qué?-dijo en un susurro ahogado.

-Lo siento. No quiero perderte.

-Edward mírame-me pido levantando mi cara hasta toparse con la suya-¿desde hace cuanto?-pregunto con sequedad.

-Hace 3 meses-ella se quedo en silencio.

-Es con ella no es así.

-De que hablas.

-La mujer rubia que te acompaña a todos lados, es ella.

-Sí-dije con miedo a su reacción, ella perdió la mirada en la nada, por un momento quise conocerla completamente, para poder reconocer ese gesto.

-Déjame sola-dijo con frialdad.

-Bella, por favor, no quiero perderte.

-Solo vete-dijo mirando al techo aun, me estire y puse un beso sobre su frente, me puse mi ropa y salí de su habitación, me fui a la mía y me tire al suelo, sollozando como un niño perdido, y justo así me sentía como un niño perdido, me sentía horrible, no quería perderla, ella era la única que persona interesada en mí, la única que me veía así, la única que quería tener en mi vida, y ahora estaba a punto de perderla, justo ahora que descubría que la amaba, ahora que era mi mujer, no solo porque un papel lo dijera, no ahora. A la mañana siguiente, me levante para poder hablar con ella, su puerta estaba cerrada, llame a la oficina y pedí que cancelaran todas mis citas hasta el próximo lunes, quería arreglar todo con Bella antes, casi era medio día cuando ella salió de su habitación, vi sus ojeras y su ojos rojos, había llorado, mataría porque justo ahora me diera una de esas sonrisas suyas, porque me preguntara sobre el trabajo, cualquier cosa pero simplemente me paso de largo y entro a la cocina.

-Bella, por favor háblame-le pedí girándola por la cintura para que mirara. Me sentía como un bastardo por haberla usado la noche anterior en mi estado, si bien ella no era mi persona favorita, tampoco tenía porque hacerla pagar de una forma tan baja, me sentí como el imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Que quieres que te diga.-me pregunto mirándome fijamente, busque el brillo que tenía antes, pero estaba ahí, ella me miraba con odio, con sequedad. Recordé que ella me había dicho que me amaba la noche anterior, era un recurso bajo pero haría lo que fuera para que ella siguiera con esto.

-Sé que fui un imbécil anoche, mi intención no era hacerte sentir así, yo estaba tomado, no pensé las consecuencias, ahora que estoy en mis 5 sentidos puedo decirte que lo siento, solo pido tu perdón.

-Edward, no se trata de mi perdón, sabes cómo se siente, entregarte al hombre que amas, a un hombre que si bien no fue el que elegí, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, y él haya estado conmigo solo para no perder una empresa, que haya buscado calor en los brazos de otra, mientras yo intentaba que me mirara, me quedaba en casa esperándote con la esperanza de que ese día quisieras hablar conmigo, quisieras por lo menos darme un beso, y ahora sé porque nunca paso, porque tú tenías a alguien más, yo jamás te falte al respeto, y tú me destruiste, me siento sucia, usada-tal vez era mi momento para despedirme de esto, si ella pedía el divorcio yo estaría libre y tendría lo único que me importaba, la empresa.

-Y que piensas hacer, pedirme el divorcio.-la mire con una sonrisa sínica, ella me miro fríamente y respondió.

-No puedo hacerlo, mi familia perdería todo.

-Entonces, seguiremos como hasta hace unos días, tú serás la esposa fiel que se queda en casa y yo iré a la empresa que debo dirigir por los dos, ya que tu padre no confía en ti-eso al parecer le dolió, pude ver una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos, pero ahora no me importaba, quería llegar al punto débil en ella, hacer que me dejara libre. Se soltó de mi agarre y salió de la cocina, se encerró en su habitación, llame de nuevo a la oficina para cancelar mi petición anterior, subí a mi habitación me aliste para ir a trabajar, salí rumbo a la empresa, en cuanto llegue me recibió Jane, mi secretaria, ella siempre tenía esa cara de amargada, me dijo que alguien me esperaba en mi oficina, con su habitual tono de descontento, ella conocía a Bella y también sabía de lo mío con Tanya, supongo que por eso tanto odio hacía mí, pero ella no es quien para juzgarme, entre y me encontré a mi bella y sexy rubia sentada en mi escritorio, las piernas cruzadas, con un vestido entallado color rojo, se veía jodidamente sensual, antes de decir cualquier cosa me acerque y la bese con desesperación, en pocos minutos estábamos follando como conejos en mi escritorio, entonces escuche un alboroto afuera, levante la vista, y me tope con esos enorme ojos color chocolate mirándome con desilusión, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus manos se cerraron en puños, solo pude atinar a sonreírle con descaro, ella salió del lugar, no miro atrás, Jane se asomo por la puerta y vio lo que Isabella había visto y cerró la puerta con fuerza, cuando terminamos ella se fue como siempre quedamos para almorzar, ante todos era mi publicista, así que era normal verla salir y entrar de mi oficina y vernos para almorzar, salí detrás de ella y me gire para pedirle a Jane que me pasara la agenda, ella no estaba solo estaba una hoja con su renuncia en ella, mira la señorita valores se fue, bien por ella, en unos días tendré una nueva secretaria en su lugar. Pase el día como si lo sucedo en la mañana nunca hubiera pasado, al llegar a la casa me encontré las maletas de Isabella en la entrada, sonreí ante aquello, por fin esta farsa se acabo, ella bajo del segundo piso con una pequeña maleta de mano, me vio en la puerta sonriendo como idiota, me corrí de la puerta y le deje el camino libre, ella salió por esa puerta con su equipaje detrás de ella, no me miro, no dijo adiós, simplemente se fue. El silencio en la casa me causo escalofríos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar completamente solo, subí a mi habitación, y me duche, salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo, quede justo frente a su habitación, un impulso me llevo a entrar ahí de nuevo, encontré un enorme cuarto color azul con la cama tendida y todo bien puesto en su lugar, parecía como si nada se hubiera movido de lugar, entre con paso vacilante, no entendía que hacía ahí, abrí el closet y ahí estaban todos sus largos vestidos, sus vestidos de fiesta, de gala, de paseo, todos sus bonitos y elegantes zapatos, fruncí el ceño, me acerque al tocador y ahí estaban todas las joyas que siempre se colocaba, incluyendo el anillo de bodas y de compromiso, solo se llevo aquello con lo que llego a este lugar, esa ropa de niña que traía cuando entro a esta casa, me senté en la cama y mire que su mesita de noche tenía acomodada una foto de nuestra boda, no entendía su esmero en creer que esto era real, deje la foto en su lugar y salí de ahí, cerré el lugar como si no quisiera volver a entrar ahí. Llame a Tanya y le di la buena noticia, ella se emociono y puedo jurar que empezó a preparar la boda, yo me tire en el sofá a mirar la televisión, no había notado lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser, algo dentro de mí se sentía como un maldito ante lo que le hice pero ahora ella no era mi prioridad.

Pasaron los meses, 5 para ser exactos, y ella me había mandado los papeles de divorcio, fui a ver a mi abogado y me dijo que había una pequeña clausula en nuestro contrato que decía que si la otra parte había sido infiel durante el matrimonio, al separarse la empresa volvía a ser de sus antecesores, eso me tomo por sorpresa, iba a perder todo por esto, pero por increíble que pareciera Isabella no dijo nada de ello, simplemente alego que teníamos diferencias, los papeles fueron firmados, la última vez que la vi fue hace 1 mes cuando por fin nos separamos, durante todo el tramite me comunique con su abogado, ella nunca estuvo presente, la empresa quedo en mi poder, las propiedades y todo el dinero de la empresa, ella solo quería su libertad le alego al juez, en este último mes, desde aquella tarde en que la vi, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, se veía fría y distante, sabía que estaba destruida, pero a pesar de todo me mantuvo la mirada sin derramar una sola lagrima. Se veía tan sumida en ella, solo firmo y se fue, no le importo despedirse de mí, sería muy estúpido de mi parte esperar que lo hiciera, pero en ese pequeño vistazo, me dejo con el único pensamiento de que pasaría con ella ahora, no había podido terminar sus estudios pues en cuanto se caso conmigo, su padre le dejo en claro que vida era ser un ama de casa y nada más, no tenía a donde ir, pero tenía la seguridad de que tendría el hombro de su madre para llorar, y el respaldo de su padre, hacía mucho no sentía la soledad, desde que ella entro a mi vida nunca la había sentido, y ahora la sentía latente en mí, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Tanya me sentía acompañado, de aquella noche que pase con Isabella, solo recordaba fragmentos, pero algo que sonaba en mi cabeza eran sus palabras "Te amo Edward, jamás te dejaría", no entendía el porqué, pero sentía un horrible desesperación por saber cuál había sido mi respuesta, simplemente no la recordaba, en mis sueños nunca estaba y mi memoria a causa del alcohol se había quedado con lagunas, no le daba mucha importancia, cuando le propuse a Tanya vivir juntos, lo hice pensando en dejar de sentirme así, ella acepto pero no quería venir a mi casa, quería que tuviéramos una nueva casa para ambos, y yo simplemente acepte, compramos una enorme casa con tantas habitaciones que podrías perderte en ella, no sabía porque querría todo este lugar, solo éramos nosotros dos, la deje hacer y deshacer, no pedía mi opinión para nada, y la verdad no tenía mucho que decir, mi vida pasaba por un momento de tristeza que no me explicaba, por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño, me casaría con la mujer de mis sueños, la presumiría frente a todos como nunca podría haberlo hecho con Isabella, tendría una vida feliz al lado de mi amada prometida, pasaría el resto de mis días junto a la mujer de mi vida, pero todo aquello se escuchaba hueco hasta en mi cabeza.

Pasaron 2 mese más y yo no podía encontrar nada que me subiera el ánimo, nos habíamos mudado aquella enorme casa, nuestra boda sería en unas semanas, y ella comenzaba a hablar de hijos, después de esa charla, había tenido un sueño que me movió todo, en el estaba Isabella con un vientre de no más de 5 meses, se veía tan bonita, tenía una enorme sonrisa y miraba por la ventana de nuestra vieja casa, yo la miraba desde lo lejos, admirando su paz, ella posaba sus manos sobre sus vientre y susurraba una bella canción de cuna, desperté en medio de la noche, nosotros nunca, habíamos hablado de tener hijos, y ahora mi cerebro me daba a entender que yo si tenía esa ilusión, por alguna extraña razón al pensar en Tanya como la madre de mis hijos, no sentía ese sentimiento que sentía en mis sueños con Bella, estaba terminando de colocarme un traje negro para asistir a una fiesta de la empresa, por primera vez no asistiría solo a un evento como ese, llevaría a Tanya de mi brazo, apenas entre todos nos miraron, ella se veía bastante guapa. Nos separamos pues yo debía hablar con uno de nuestros socios.

-Hola Edward.

-Eleazar-dije con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hombre que chica la que viene contigo.

-Es mi prometida, Tanya Denali.

-¿Prometida?, pero es que tú no estabas casado ya.

-Las cosas no se dieron bien.

-Es una pena, alguna vez llegue a ver a tu ex esposa en las revistas, era hermosa, tenía una belleza que pocas mujeres tienen, una cara linda y sencilla, una sonrisa inocente, algo totalmente distinto a tu prometida.

-Sí Isabella es hermosa-dije son pensar, imaginando su bonito rostro en mi cabeza, la belleza que describía Eleazar quedaba perfecta con ella, era linda en verdad.

-En esa revista salían los dos, parecían bastante enamorados.

-Fue hace tiempo-dije con un tono melancólico, no entendía mi tristeza ante el tema, yo no amaba a Isabella, ¿verdad?

-Las cosas pasan por algo amigo. Tal vez esa rubia sea lo que buscabas.

-Sí-dije secamente. De pronto su vista se topo con algo a lo lejos, me gire y la vi, era Isabella, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, con escote en corte corazón, un bonito arreglo debajo del pecho, y suelo desde ahí, se veía hermosa, me robo el aliento apenas la vi, sonreía como alguna vez lo hizo para mí, de pronto un chico moreno y musculoso llego a su lado y le dio el brazo, comenzaron a saludar a los presentes, todos la veían, sacaba suspiros por donde avanzaba, ese chico era la envidia de la noche, llevaba de su brazo a un hermoso ángel, de pronto escuche un carraspeo detrás de mí, era Tanya, de pronto perdió el encanto que veía en ella, me sentía como un niño, ahora que no tenía a Bella, era cuando más la quería conmigo, ese chico la lucia, la presentaba frente a todos, la mostraba como yo nunca lo hice, y dios sabía cuánto me arrepentía ahora, él aprovecho a la bella Isabella para ganarse la envidia de todos, le dio un lugar que yo nunca le di, cuando era mi esposa, todos tomaron asiento y yo no podía dejar de mirarla por entre la multitud, Tanya intentaba llamar mi atención pero nada podría quitarme este hechizo que sentía por ella, la comida se sirvió y pude ver como ellos platicaban animadamente, él se ensucio un poco la boca y ella la limpio con sumo cuidado, la mire más esa noche que en toda nuestra vida de casados, la banda comenzó a cantar una vieja canción del Rey, la conocía perfectamente, era una hermosa canción que le dedicas solo a una hermosa chica, "Love me tender", ella miro al chico que extendía su mano para invitarla a bailar, ella no sabía bailar, tomo su mano y entraron a la pista, ella se movía con total naturaleza, giraban y sonreían, él la abrazo pegada a su cuerpo, ella tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre, él le cantaba en susurros la canción al oído, y yo me moría por dentro, ella estaba con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, mirando al chico con cariño, tal vez amor, como alguna vez me miro a mí, baje la mirada al suelo al verla así, era tratada como debía serlo, era una princesa viviendo su cuento, su príncipe al fin llego, solo me gustaría haber sido yo, ser el dueño de esa sonrisa, de esa mirada inocente, quisiera ser el porqué de sus mejillas sonrojadas, me levante de la mesa, y sin pensar en nadie más salí de ahí, subí a mi auto y llegue a nuestro viejo hogar, una esperanza vacía de que al entrar ella me recibiera con una bonita sonrisa, me preguntara mil cosas del trabajo, me mirara con anhelo, pero ella no estaba detrás de esa puerta, todo estaba lleno de polvo, entre a la cocina, pensando en cuantas noches no entre ahí siendo recibido por el olor a comida casera, y con una sonrisa de su parte, camine por la sala y en la chimenea vi una foto de ella, se veía tan bonita, y finalmente subí a su habitación, donde me derrumbe, todo tenía su toque todavía, su aroma a fresas, la vieja foto de nuestra boda, ahí estaba llorándole a la mujer que más había amado en mi vida, a la mujer que perdí. Entonces me di cuenta de todos mis errores, de lo mucho que la echaba de menos, la necesitaba más que nunca, la quería conmigo, la amo. Miré el reloj y era casi media noche, salí de la casa, y volví a la fiesta, casi había terminado, ella aun estaba ahí, me subí al escenario y pedí a la banda que tocaran una vieja canción de Elvis, sabía que ella amaba a ese hombre y a sus canciones, "Always on my mind", ellos me hicieron caso y yo me senté tras el enorme piano negro, tome el micrófono y dije.

-Hace 4 años me case con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, era joven e inocente, hace 5 meses la perdí, hace 3 me separé sin siquiera luchar por ella, y hace años que la amo con todo mi corazón. Esa mujer está sentada en la mesa del centro con un hermoso vestido azul que resalta su piel, tal vez sea muy tarde para pedir perdón, y aun más tarde para pedir una segunda oportunidad pero prefiero decir que lo intente y fui rechazado a decir que me rendí sin luchar por ti-la canción comenzó a sonar, la mire a los ojos, cantándole solo a ella, solo nosotros, ella dejo salir algunas lagrimas, y al final me sonrió, me baje del escenario y mientras todos aplaudían yo la tome de la mano y huí con ella, la lluvia comenzó a caer, y ella simplemente me seguía, corrimos por cuadras, hasta que llegamos a un parque, ella estaba mojada de pies a cabeza y sin embargo se veía hermosa, me saque el saco y se lo puse, ella me miraba dulcemente, tome sus manos, y les di un beso a cada una, ella soltó una lagrima y yo la limpie con mis labios, la mire a los ojos y ella me sostuvo la mirada, la lluvia había parado, solo estábamos ahí mirándonos, me acerque a ella y la bese, con adoración, justo ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto había extrañado sus labios.

-Te amo-le dije en cuánto nos soltamos.

-Edward…-dijo con miedo, yo la calle con un beso.

-No digas nada, no te pido que nos casemos ahora, ni que volvamos a vivir juntos. Pero te pido una segunda oportunidad para enamorarte, para ganarte de nuevo, empezar de nuevo, tal vez sea egoísta pero no puedo seguir sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado, por favor dame la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo-me miro fijamente a los ojos y tal vez pude ver la verdad en ellos.

-Sí-dijo con ternura, la bese de nuevo.

Hace 3 años que ella está a mi lado, y hoy soy el hombre más feliz en la tierra porque ella lleva en su vientre a mi hija, porque en un par de meses nos casaremos de nuevo, y porque ella me ama, tanto como yo a ella.


End file.
